Ses yeux, ses secrets
by HummelPorcelain
Summary: Blaine est un garçon intelligent et sérieux. Il vit avec ses parents dans un milieu plutôt aisé, bref, rien n'est à plaindre chez ce garçon qui a l'air si parfait. Mais une rencontre pourrait bien renverser le cours de sa vie... Peut-on vraiment s'en sortir sans aucun soucis lorsqu'on est nouveau dans un lycée?
1. Chapitre 1

_Coucou ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai supprimé mes autres fictions du site, elles ne me plaisaient plu, je vous remercie quand même tous pour vos anciens reviews et j'espère bien vite regagner des lecteurs (: _

_**/!\ Warning** : Cette fiction ne respecte absolument pas le scénario de Glee, au contraire. Le rating est M. Donc homophobe, sors d'ici. Et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy (malheureusement.)_

_(PS : Je dédicace cette fiction à ma Nounou d'amour, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je t'aime mon minou 3)_

* * *

Blaine Anderson arpentait les couloirs de McKinley, son nouveau lycée, à la recherche du bureau du principal afin de pouvoir avoir quelques informations sur son nouvel établissement. Le brun avait toujours été quelqu'un de très sérieux, et il était hors de question de se laisser aller cette année. Il avait été le premier de sa classe depuis le CP et il ne tenait pas à ce que ça change. Il replaça correctement ses lunettes sur son nez à l'aide de son index, il observait les couloirs de son nouveau lycée en étant totalement perdu, il tournoyait dans tous les sens, cherchant toujours le bureau du fameux principal.

Tandis que le pauvre petit brun s'acharnait à trouver le bureau, un autre jeune homme d'un style totalement différent l'observait, il reluqua le brun de haut en bas, scrutant sa tenue vestimentaire qui était un pantalon bleu assez basique qui lui arrivait au dessus des chevilles ainsi qu'une chemise à manche courte blanche à carreaux et des bretelles noires. Un nœud papillon gris était placé soigneusement sur son col de chemise parfaitement bien plié. Le jeune homme encore inconnu s'approcha de Blaine pour lui tapoter l'épaule et de lui dire :

-Tu as un air de petite biche apeurée au milieu d'une horde de loups. C'est assez drôle.

Le brun se tourna, les yeux légèrement écarquillés après avoir entendu ces paroles et eût un geste de recul en voyant que le jeune homme qui lui parlait avait son visage à seulement quelques millimètres du sien, il colla son dos contre les casiers en ne pouvant pas reculer plus, en fixant toujours le jeune homme, il avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux d'un bleu éclatant, il avait les oreilles percées, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et portait un slim noir horriblement moulant, qui laissait apparaître la forme parfaite de ses cuisses (ce qui ne manqua pas de faire déglutir bruyamment Blaine), des bottes en cuir qui lui arrivait à mi-cheville, parsemées de légers carrés de métal, ainsi qu'un t shirt blanc en col V et une veste en cuir.

-Je suppose que tu penses que je fais parti de la horde de loups vu la gueule que tu tires, lança ironiquement le jeune homme, remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière.

-Je.. Enfin.. Non.. Je cherche juste…

-Tu as l'air d'avoir certains problèmes de diction, dit le châtain en coupant la parole à Blaine, as-tu pensé à prendre une consultation chez un orthophoniste ? Puis le bureau du principal c'est là haut, troisième porte à gauche, petite brebis égarée.

-Je.. Merci.. Articula difficilement le brun, totalement choqué par l'attitude du jeune homme qu'il avait qualifié de tout à fait impolie.

Et il se précipita d'une marche rapide jusqu'au bureau du principal qui lui expliqua toutes les bases du lycée McKinley. Après une bonne demi-heure d'explications, Blaine remercia Mr Figgins et lui sourit, puis il sortit du bureau et, à sa grande surprise, se retrouva nez à nez avec le même garçon que toute à l'heure.

-Tu m'as suivi..? Dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Je m'ennuyais terriblement, et je suis toujours collant et actif à l'affût d'une proie, nuance.

-A.. L'affût d'une proie..? Tu es cannibale..? Articula-t-il en écarquillant légèrement ses yeux et en se demandant dans quel lycée de taré il avait pu tomber.

-On c'est mal compris toi et moi, bébé. Lui dit-il en reluquant Blaine de haut en bas, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre, à l'affût d'une proie sexuelle, ajouta-t-il en laissant apparaître un large sourire sur son visage qu'il fit disparaître une fraction de seconde après d'un air totalement sarcastique.

-Tes parents n'ont pas l'air de t'avoir appris les bonnes manières, le romantisme, la grâce, et la galanterie à ce que je vois, finit par lâcher le brun, totalement outré et agacé avant d'aller dans les toilettes rapidement.

Le châtain ne bougea pas d'un millimètres, entre-ouvrant légèrement la bouche devant l'insolence du petit brun. Aucun gay ne lui avait jamais résisté. Il désirait Blaine, il le voulait, et il allait l'avoir. Car quand Kurt veut quelque chose, Kurt, l'obtient. Il se dirigea avec énergie vers les toilettes avant d'ouvrir la porte et il pût observer le brun qui se recoiffait devant le miroir, il s'approcha de lui, et constatant qu'il était prêt à parler, posa son index sur ses lèvres. Il colla son torse contre le dos du brun afin de pouvoir lui caresser lentement le bas ventre.

-Laisses moi te faire du bien.. Chuchota-t-il dans un souffle brûlant qui frôla la nuque de l'autre garçon.

* * *

_Voui, vous pouvez considérer ça comme un prologue, c'est très court, mais j'espère que ça vous a donné envie d'avoir une suite (: _

**_xoxo_**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Kikoooooou ! Voilà la suite comme promis, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

* * *

-Laisses moi te faire du bien.. Chuchota-t-il dans un souffle brûlant qui frôla la nuque de l'autre garçon.

Tout se brouillait dans la tête de Blaine, il n'avait jamais ressenti une sensation comme celle-ci auparavant, il laissait échapper quelques bouffées d'air maladroites et irrégulières jusqu'à ce que le châtain le retourne brusquement face à lui et plaque ses lèvres aux siennes. C'était le première baiser de Blaine, mais lorsqu'un garçon beau, bien foutu l'embrassait passionnément en glissant désormais sa main entre ses jambes pour frôler son entre-jambe du bout des doigts à travers son pantalon, il était plutôt impossible pour Blaine d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une pensée cohérente. Il commençait même à répondre au baiser, ce qui provoqua une certaine satisfaction chez le châtain. Le brun perdit officiellement le contrôle lorsqu'il sentit une main s'introduire dans son boxer et caresser d'une lenteur extrême toute sa longueur, ce qui le faisait gémir de plus belle. Après plusieurs minutes de caresses et de baisers brûlants, Blaine ouvrit difficilement les yeux et c'est lorsqu'il observa le châtain, les yeux fermés qu'il le repoussa d'un seul coup. Comme une sorte de retour à la réalité.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais bébé? Articula difficilement le châtain en reprenant son souffle.

-Je.. Ne m'approches pas !

-Ca avait pas l'air de te déranger que je t'approche il y a approximativement huit secondes.

Blaine regarda fixement Kurt d'un air totalement désemparé et se rendit rapidement en cours en réfléchissant à un tas de choses… C'était son premier. Il avait imaginé ce passage de sa vie un peu plus.. Tendre. Ca y est. Cette fois il avait bien réussi l'énerver et à gâcher son premier jour de cours. Bref, il fallait qu'il arrête de se tracasser pour cet abruti et qu'il se concentre sur quelques chose de vraiment important : Ses cours. Il s'assit à une des seules places libres puis il sortit ses affaires rapidement afin de prendre des notes jusqu'à entendre la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, il se tourna dans un geste peu élégant qui fît tomber la moitié de ses stylos par terre puis fixa la personne qui venait d'entrer. C'était le jeune homme de toute à l'heure, il fit une entrée d'enfer… Au vrai sens du terme. Tout le monde c'était retourné sur lui.

-Quoi? Dit-il en s'asseyant à la place juste derrière celle du brun, brisant le silence qui avait régné durant 10 bonnes secondes.

Personne ne répondit, et tous reposèrent leur regard sur le tableau, sous l'air agacé du professeur qui avait l'air d'avoir désespéré depuis bien longtemps d'obtenir une attitude à peu près correcte de la part du jeune homme. Le brun, quant à lui, leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant bien ce qu'attendait les enseignants pour réagit envers cette attitude totalement inqualifiable. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit un papier qu'on glissait par-dessus son épaule, sans réfléchir, il le prit et le déplia et découvrit le mot qui y était écrit : Kurt. Il haussa quelques secondes un sourcil avant de se tourner vers le châtain.

-Et? Lui dit-il, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi le jeune homme lui avait envoyé ce mot.

-En général, répondit-il, on dit : « Enchanté, Kurt. Je m'appelle Blaine. », et accessoirement : « Retournons nous amuser dans les toilettes, car sous mes airs de Sainte Nitouche je te trouve horriblement sexy et à tomber par terre, comme tout le monde. Comment dire le contraire? »

-Je.. Comment tu connais mon prénom..? Se contenta-t-il de bafouiller, ignorant le reste de la phrase.

-Tu ne penses pas avoir passé l'âge d'avoir un sac avec ton prénom écrit dessus? Laisses moi deviner, c'est ta gentille maman qui a peur de te perdre sur le trajet de l'école? Comme c'est touchant.

-C'est un vieux sac..

-Passionnant, finit le brun, un léger sourire en coin sculpté sur ses lèvres.

Totalement agacé, Blaine se retourna pour fixer à nouveau le tableau silencieusement. Il bouillonnait littéralement à l'intérieur de lui mais ne tenait pas à le montrer. C'est lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs « Clac. » sur le pied de sa chaise en métal qu'il se tourna à nouveau.

-Arrêtes, ordonna-t-il à Kurt qui prenait un plaisir fou à frapper les carrés de métal de ses bottes contre le pied de la chaise.

-Sinon? Lui répondit-il en souriant.

-Sinon.. Je.. Arrêtes. Juste : Arrêtes.

-T'es mignon quand tu t'énerves, tu te mets à bégayer des choses incompréhensibles, et tu clignes des yeux tout en bougeant un peu les mains nerveusement et ton sourcil droit part dans tous les sens. Très sympa cette épilation en forme de triangle, d'ailleurs.

Blaine ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un poisson lune, du point de vue de Kurt qui lui, se contenta d'émettre un rire complètement abruti qu'il stoppa net après une seconde pour bien montrer qu'il ironisait totalement la situation. Le brun, totalement froissé, se retourna définitivement jusqu'à la fin du cours malgré les vaines tentatives du châtain à le faire se tourner une nouvelle fois vers lui. C'est seulement lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie retentir qu'il se leva très rapidement afin de sortir de la salle de cours ainsi que du lycée. Il s'éloigna petit à petit de celui-ci, tenant la bandoulière de son sac de sa main gauche jusqu'à observer un homme en scooter qui roulait totalement naturellement sur le trottoir, il écarquilla un peu les yeux lorsque le scooter se stoppa devant lui. L'homme retira son casque. C'était Kurt. Encore lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux..? Marmonna le brun, les yeux légèrement baissés.

-Je te ramène? Et non, je ne nous donnerais pas la mort sur la route, je dépasserais pas le 20 à l'heure pour ne pas effrayer la petite biche que tu es. Partant ?

Blaine releva ses yeux vers le châtain tout en réfléchissant, essayant de peser le pour du contre. Il habitait vraiment loin et ses parents n'avaient pas pu venir le chercher aujourd'hui, ce qui était une exception étant donné que sa mère était toujours sur le dos de son fils, un peu trop, même. C'était une des premières fois où Blaine avait été autorisé à rentrer seul chez lui, et même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de marcher durant trente longues minutes.

-Mais.. Je n'ai pas de casques..

-Tiens, lui répondit le jeune homme en scooter, tout en lui tendant son casque.

-Et toi? Lui demanda le brun, en regardant le casque noir que lui tendait Kurt.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Aller, enfiles ton casque et montes, ma biche.

-Bah.. D'accord.. Mais c'est bien parce que j'habite loin ! Lui répondit-il en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'avoir les joues un peu rouge et de sourire légèrement avant de monter derrière le châtain sur le scooter.

-Où tu habites? Demanda Kurt au brun, en ayant légèrement tourné son visage de profil pour l'apercevoir.

-Tu peux me déposer vers le centre ville, j'habite une maison pas très loin !

-Accroches toi bébé, ça va secouer, répondit le jeune homme en souriant avant de démarrer son scooter.

Il slalomait entre les voitures très lentement, voulant tenir sa promesse de ne pas dépasser les 20 km/h en se faisant klaxonner de tous les côtés sans y prêter grande attention. Une fois arrivé au centre ville, il s'arrêta sur un trottoir face à une pharmacie, le brun descendit du scooter puis il regarda Kurt en lui faisant un très léger sourire.

-Merci, Kurt.

-De rien. Si il a fallu que je te ramène en scooter près de chez toi pour que tu m'appelles enfin par mon prénom, ça en valait la peine.

Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de redémarrer le scooter à grande vitesse et de continuer sa route. La seule chose que Blaine avait retenue était qu'aujourd'hui, Kurt lui avait sourit. Mais pas de son sourire habituel narquois, pervers ou moqueur. Il lui avait sourit d'un sourire sincère, un sourire qui avait sembler illuminer la rue. Un sourire que beaucoup de gens pensait impossible voir sur les lèvres de Kurt.

* * *

_Oui, oui. Je sais, la dernière phrase est assez kuku la praline mais j'aime ça *w*. Minou, je sais que tu passeras par ici, je t'aime. Sinon, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu, et pour l'instant je cherche un rebondissement à l'histoire donc je ne sais pas quand sera posté le prochain chapitre, à moins que j'ai une illumination durant la nuit ! _

**_xoxo~_**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hey ! Voici enfin le troisième chapitre, j'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire et à le poster car je n'étais pas beaucoup chez moi ces temps-ci mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture. :) _

* * *

C'est la tête pleine de questions que le brun rentra chez lui. Il était troublé par Kurt. Il se pensait indifférent à lui mais il commençait à croire que le garçon avait finalement réussi à l'intriguer… Ce qui était rare pour le brun qui avait souvent réponse à tout. Il s'allongea sur son lit en fermant les yeux, se questionnant sur le caractère du jeune homme qui l'avait ramené chez lui toute à l'heure. C'est lorsqu'il sentit quelques chose le gêner dans la poche arrière de son jeans qu'il y glissa sa main et en sortit un bout de papier plié négligemment. Lorsqu'il ouvrit il découvrit un numéro de téléphone. Il ne douta pas une seconde de l'identité de son auteur et il ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un minuscule sourire avant de se saisir de son téléphone et d'envoyer un message au numéro indiqué.

[22:00] Kurt, c'est toi?

[23:00] Non.

[23:04] C'est pas drôle ! Je commence à croire que tu as quelques chose avec les bouts de papiers.

[23:06] Ca doit être ça.

[23:10] Tu as mis une heure à répondre à mon premier message, Kurt ! Tu dormais?

[23:15] Je me branlais, milles excuses.

[23:17] Très drôle… Pendant une heure?

[23:19] La petite biche s'y connait apparemment. Je savais que tu n'étais pas aussi sainte nitouche que tu en avais l'air. Oui, pendant une heure, je peux même tenir des heures sans atteindre l'orgasme, je suis très bon au lit. Tu devrais vraiment venir juger par toi-même.

[23:23] Très peu pour moi.

[23:25] Parce que en plus tu me crois? Douce et naïve petite biche innocente. Enfin, pour le fait que je sois bon au lit c'était du sérieux.

[23:28] Ca t'arrive d'avoir d'autres conversations que le sexe?

[23:30] Il faut dire que tu n'engages pas non plus d'autres conversations, Blaine.

… Blaine resta perplexe face à cette remarque. Avec un peu de recul, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas essayé d'engager d'autres conversations avec Kurt. Il n'avait jamais tenté de bien le connaître, puis c'était bien la première fois que le châtain l'avait appelé par son prénom.

[23:35] Tu as raison, Kurt.

[23:37] Monsieur je-sais-tout qui me dit que j'ai raison? Je suis ému :').

[23:40] Roh ça va, j'essaie d'être gentil et honnête !

[23:42] Tu fais quoi?

[23:49] Je suis dans mon lit, j'essaie de dormir et toi?

[23:51] Je suis à table. Tu auras sûrement du mal à dormir avec ton portable dans les mains.

[23:53] Tu manges à cette heure là? O_o

[23:55] Ouais.

[23:57] Et les gens avec qui tu manges ne disent par rapport au fait que tu envoies des messages à table?

[00:00] 1) Je suis discret. 2) Je fais ce que je veux. 3) Personne ne me donne des ordres. 4) Je suis seul à table. 5) Il est 00:00, va dormir. Ah, désolé, j'oubliais que tu essayais de le faire. ;)

[00:04] 1) Peut être. 2) Rebelle. 3) Re-rebelle. 4) Sérieusement..? 5) Peut être ai-je juste envie de te parler :).

[00:06] :) bonne nuit, biche.

[00:09] Non ! Tu peux pas arrêter de me parler lorsque tu deviens gentil avec moi.

[00:11] Je suis toujours gentil avec toi ;).

[00:14] Laisses moi le droit de revenir là-dessus.

[00:17] Non. Demain je viens te chercher en fait.

[00:19] Depuis quand tu décides de ce genre de chose tout seul?

[00:21] Depuis que tu m'as autorisé à te ramener.

[00:25] Non, sérieusement, mes parents voudront jamais.

[00:28] Je serais là quand même, fais moi confiance ;).

[00:30] Non, Kurt. Mes parents vont me tuer.

[00:33] Ils ne sauront pas qu'on se connaît. Crois moi, j'ai déjà un plan en tête :).

[00:35] Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit.

[00:07] Mmmh. Les interdictions ça m'excite.

[00:10] ... Tu es désespérant.

[00:12] :) A demain.

[00:15] A demain.

C'est un peu stressé et nerveux de savoir ce qui l'attendait le lendemain que le jeune homme finit par trouver le sommeil. Lorsque son réveil sonna, il se leva mollement, épuisé d'avoir veillé si tard. Il se doucha et se prépara en se remettant quelques peu en question. Lui qui était très ponctuel et à cheval sur les horaires, il avait passé la première nuit très courte de sa vie. Et tout ça pour un garçon qu'il était censé détester ? Enfin, tout ça était flou. Peut-être qu'au fond il ne le détestait pas... Malgré le sarcasme et l'ironie totale de leurs conversations, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ça. Il finit de se préparer, perdant légèrement son sourire et regagnant sa nervosité lorsqu'il repensa à ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme la veille, mais qu'avait-il prévu? Il était fou. Fou et capable de tout. Ca, c'était la seule chose dont le brun était certain. Et c'était bien cela qui l'effrayait. Il avait toujours eu une peur bleue de décevoir ses parents et c'est avec difficulté qu'il leur avait annoncé son homosexualité. Celle-ci avait été, à son grand soulagement, bien prise.

Il monta dans la voiture. Aujourd'hui, c'était son père qui l'emmenait au lycée. C'était exceptionnel. Seule sa mère l'y emmenait habituellement. Son père tenait horriblement à lui, certes, mais il avait toujours trouvé qu'il manquait de liberté pour un jeune garçon de 17 ans. Il démarra tout en discutant avec son fils, qui lui, était un peu endormi ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de répondre avec entrain à la discussion. Celle-ci se stoppa lorsqu'un jeune homme en moto doubla la voiture de Monsieur Anderson par la droite.

-Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout cet enfoiré ?! Hurla le père de Blaine, jetant un regard noir au jeune homme en moto devant lui.

Quant à Blaine, il fronça les sourcils et se décomposa sur place en reconnaissant l'identité du jeune homme. C'était Kurt. Blaine reconnaissait sa moto, le casque qu'il lui avait prêté la veille... Il reconnaissait ses cuisses aussi bien moulées dans son pantalon et... Bref. Oui. C'était lui. Kurt tourna un peu la tête afin de jeter un regard moqueur au père de Blaine tout en souriant en coin d'une manière presque innocente. Blaine s'empressa de lui faire les gros yeux afin de lui faire comprendre que son père n'était pas la personne la plus douce du monde au volant. Mais tout ça ne fît qu'agrandir le sourire du châtain qui commença slalomer entre les voitures, tout en restant près de celle du père de Blaine.

-Tu vas te bouger petit con ?! Hurla à nouveau celui-ci, klaxonnant le châtain de plus belle.

Kurt lâcha un rire totalement ironique qui ne s'entendit même pas, totalement étouffé par son casque. Puis il fit coucou aux deux hommes dans la voiture avant d'accélérer un grand coup et de continuer sa route normalement vers le lycée, comme si rien était. Ouf. Grand soulagement pour Blaine qui ne préférait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Kurt n'avait pas arrêté son petit jeu.

-Non mais je vous jure, les jeunes de nos jours ! Aucun respect ! Sale petit connard va.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de faire un minuscule sourire en trouvant finalement la situation drôle. Une fois arrivé, il descendit rapidement de la voiture.

-Merci papa ! Dit-il tout en remettant son sac à bandoulière correctement sur son épaule, puis il fit un léger signe de la main à son père avant de s'éloigner de la voiture et de se précipiter vers Kurt.

-Bonjour beau brun, se contenta de lâcher innocemment le châtain tout en fixant Blaine de haut en bas.

-T'es fou ou quoi ? T'as failli nous tuer ! Cria-t-il en faisant un petit geste avec ses bras, totalement paniqué.

-Hey, calme. Répondit Kurt, tout en prenant les mains de Blaine dans les siennes. Je gère, ok?

Blaine ne pût s'empêcher de rougir suite à cette action, il leva lentement ses yeux vers ceux du jeune homme qui étaient encore plus bleu que d'habitude grâce au soleil.

-Désolé, mais tu m'as vraiment fait peur, répliqua le brun, tout en se calmant.

-C'était fait pour, bébé. Ta petite tête de biche effrayée m'excite vraiment beaucoup.

-Gros porc ! Se contenta de répliquer le brun tout en retirant brusquement ses mains de celles de Kurt pour remettre nerveusement ses lunettes en place.

-Du calme Harry Potter, souffla le châtain tout en retirant délicatement les lunettes du brun pour les mettre sur son nez. De quoi j'ai l'air?

-D'un parfait abruti, répondit Blaine tout en pouffant de rire en voyant la tête de Kurt.

-Je me doutais qu'en mettant tes lunettes je te ressemblerais un peu plus, répondit Kurt, d'un air totalement sérieux, tout en replaçant les lunettes sur le nez du brun. Voilà, maintenant l'abruti a retrouvé sa couronne. A 20h chez moi, ce soir, bébé. Sois à l'heure.

Puis il glissa un bout de papier avec son adresse dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Blaine, en profitant pour toucher un petit peu ses fesses. Le brun se stoppa net de rire après la remarque de Kurt, il se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner, la bouche un peu entre-ouverte. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? A 20h chez lui? Et encore un de ses foutus de papier? Etait-ce un rendez-vous romantique de la part de Kurt? Non c'était totalement improbable. Peut-être était-ce simplement pour coucher avec lui? Ou alors même totalement amical? Même si les mots romantiques, amical et Kurt ne pouvaient apparaître dans la même phrase sauf avec une négation entre les deux. Blaine était curieux... Il ne savait pas si il devait se rendre à ce si dangereux, mystérieux et pourtant intriguant rendez-vous...

* * *

_Fiiiiiin ! Voilà, c'est pas terrible mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :). Hésitez pas à donner vos avis et vos critiques, ça aide toujours ! xoxo_


End file.
